powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Skin Hardening
The ability to harden one's skin. Sub-power of Skin Manipulation. Variation of Dermal Armor. Also Called * Blut Vene (Bleach) * Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armament Haki) (One Piece) * Harden * Hierro (Iron) (Bleach) * Skin Reinforcement/Toughening * Tekkai (Iron Body) (One Piece) Capabilities The user is capable of hardening their skin, increasing their defensive and/or offensive capabilities. Applications * Enhanced Durability * Supernatural Durability * Unbreakable Skin when used at full capacity. Associations * Dermal Armor * Elemental Mimicry ** Diamond Mimicry ** Earth Mimicry ** Ice Mimicry ** Stone Mimicry * Layer Reinforcement * Muscle Mass Enhancement * Organic Metal Skin * Scale Manifestation * Skin Manipulation * Transformation Limitations * Can be countered by Defense Break. * User may be slowed or rendered immobile while this power is active. Known Users Anime/Manga Gallery Annie's_hardened_fist.gif|Annie Leonhart/the Female Titan (Attack on Titan) hardens her skin into crystal to increase the force of a punch. Eren_Mastering_Hardening.jpeg|After ingesting a serum labeled "Armor," Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) gained the ability to harden the skin of his Titan form. File:Gyanza's_Muscle_Armor.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) using his Muscle to heavily bulk up his body, that bullets bounce off his skin. File:Zaraki_Unaffected_by_Ichigo's_Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) hardening his skin with his immense spiritual pressure, injuring an attacking Ichigo's hand in backlash. File:537Masaki's_Blut_Vene.png|Masaki Kurosaki (Bleach) hardens her skin via the Blut Vene technique. Ichigo Blut Vene.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Blut Vene to harden his skin. File:The_Iron_Cang_Du.png|Cang Du (Bleach) using his The Iron to harden his skin to block Haschwalth's sword. File:Gremmy_blocks_Zaraki's_slash.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using The Visionary to imagine his body hardening to stronger-than-steel. File:Armored_James.png|Whenever he transforms, James Ironside's (Blood+) skin hardens to the point where it can easily withstand blades and bullets. File:Sendō_Hardens_Skin.png|Ryūichi Sendō (Code:Breaker) using his Epithelial Manipulation to harden his skin texture into steel. File:Tenshinhan_Hardens_Skin.png|Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball) hardens his body to withstand Yamucha's barraging kicks. File:FutureTrunksVsGoku.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using his ki and Super Saiyan power to harden his skin to the point where he can block and deflect sword attacks from Future Trunks using only a finger. File:Broly_unaffected_by_Gohan's_punch.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, which reinforces his body with the tremendous ki to the point he is completely unaffected by Super Saiyan Gohan's punch in the face. Bennet_shoots_Sylar.JPG|Using Telekinesis, Sylar (Heroes) reinforces his body to lessen the impact of bullets. File:Senator_Armstrong.jpg|Senator Steven Armstrong's (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) possesses nanomachines in his body, which hardens and darkens his skin in response to physical trauma. Skull Armor.jpg|A member of the Parasite Unit (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) hardens his skin into rock-like armor. File:Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) hardening his skin via Earth Release: Earth Spear, to the point that nothing break through, aside electricity. File:Busoshoku_Koka.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki to darken and harden his arm. File:Jozu_Diamond.png|Jozu (One Piece) hardening his skin by transforming it into diamond. File:Ash_Metapod_Harden.png|Ash's Metapod (Pokémon) using Harden to harden its shell. File:Bianca_Escavalier_Iron_Defense.png|Escavalier (Pokémon) using Iron Defense to harden its skin to iron. File:Ethan_Dermal_Armor.jpg|Ethan James (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) hardening his skin to block a sword strike. Mistershifterstory.jpg|Mister Shifter (Sonic the Comic) hardens his fist to the consistency of concrete to attack Sonic. File:Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) had his skin hardened to iron levels due to his family's women drinking iron sand every night. File:Ghirahim_Final_Form.png|In his final form, Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) hardens his skin to the point where it can withstand blows from even the Master Sword. File:Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Yaya (Unbreakable Machine Doll) can harden any aspect of her body, even if they are not attached to her at the time, rendering her invulnerable to physical attacks. Steel_armour.png|Hiruko's (Naruto) steel release technique Impervious Armor turns his body into black steel that makes him invulnerable to all weapons. Pikachu_iron_tail_strike.png|Using Iron Tail, Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) hardens its tail into iron to deal a devastating physical attack. Torafuzar's hardened body.png|Torafusa (Fairy Tail) can alter the density of his skin that can not only stop Gajeel's magical iron but break it as well. Body Harden.jpeg|The five ring ÄRM on Garon’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) left hand harden his skin. Shinso 2.png|As a Shinso Vampire, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) can use the Creation ability to harden his skin into steel-like armor. GReed.jpg|Greed (Full Metal Alchemist) can harden his skin by rearranging the carbon in his body to make his skin as hard as diamond. One Piece Tekkai Infobox.png|Blueno (One Piece) using Tekkai to harden his body, causing Tilestone's hammer to shatter upon recoil impact. Anime/Manga X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 9 Textless.jpg Comics/Cartoons Screenshot (7).png Video Games Spectre Oils Up Effigy.jpg = = Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries